


The Governess of Son Manor

by MariekoWest



Category: Dragon Ball Z, GohanxPiccolo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gothic Erotic, Heinous and Incestuous Acts, Ideologically Sensitive, Interspecies Sex/Rape, M/M, Modern Gothic Setting, Multi, Mystery/Horror/Suspense, NSFW, OOC-ness (deliberate), Other, Torture and Experimentation, Tragedy, Uke Gohan, Uke Piccolo, Yaoi, モブ飯, モブＰ, 腐向け, 飯Ｐ, Ｐ飯
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: “I actually have another son with my first wife… But he had an accident when he was little… and… he hasn’t been normal since…”Piccolo’s lips tightened into a thin line. “What exactly am I expected to do for him?”“Nothing much. He’s usually strapped in bed and sedated, so he just needs to be fed, changed, and bathed… We usually leave him to an expert from the institute, but they haven’t been able to do much for my son… Their ‘professional’ opinion was that it would be better to free him from this world for good than condemn him to a life of misery but I disagree, Mr Daimaoh… He’s been through a lot, but he was always a strong one, my Gohan.”So his name is Gohan, Piccolo thought.“You could engage in the extra responsibilities on a probation period, and if you don’t like it--"“I’ll do it.”





	The Governess of Son Manor

**Author's Note:**

> **[ ! ]** Please expect everything to be unpleasantly creepy, horrifically unfortunate, and explicitly disturbing (to be safe).  
>  **[ ! ]** Current title may be subject to change.

“You have very good recommendations… It says here that you are exceptionally good with children? Well, Mr Daimaoh, I really hope so, because we have got exceptionally bad kids—and I mean that in, not a good way. They are a handful!”

Piccolo Daimaoh Jr. did his best not to break his professional countenance even as his would-be employer gave a very ungainly chortle (which lasted for almost a minute).

“Do forgive my bluntness, Mr Daimaoh,” he said when he had settled down and had wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. “But I find it more prudent to ‘test’ potential help during interviews. It serves to better assess the candidate’s level of commitment at the onset, don’t you think so? Though a bit of an exaggeration, my kids can be a pain sometimes, and I don’t make a habit of duping people into my employ without them knowing everything they should about me and my family…”

Piccolo read the man’s file of course. _‘Widower to his first wife, divorced thrice, caring for all the children, seven in all, including his eldest son’s child whose mother died in a tragic accident…_ ’

Piccolo wondered then, why this man couldn’t keep his relationships when he seemed like a decent enough fellow. He wasn’t half bad-looking for an Earthling, he was mild-mannered and generous, and pleasant enough in a light-hearted and overly optimistic kind of way (even if he wasn’t particularly drawn to the excessively perky and gabby types for company). The man even adopted a child for his last ex-wife who couldn’t conceive and took the boy in without question when she left him for another man. Plus, it did not hurt at all that he was indecently wealthy; something he worked hard to deserve even if he inherited the bulk of it from his late parents’ fortune—indeed, the Son brand name flourished even more with him at the helm.

Curiously, despite his riches, he chose to hole up in a quiet, isolated village in the very outskirts of town far from prying eyes; never mind that the house he chose to build was a few turrets and drawbridges short of a modern-day castle, nor that the place he chose to erect it in was a not-so-modestly-sized estate that could pass of as a tiny village on its own. Now that he has met the legendary figure in person, Piccolo was convinced that Mr Goku Son was a simple man underneath all the opulence and intrigue, he could sense as much (and he prided himself a very good judge of character).

Which is why no matter how he turned it over in his head, he couldn’t find any obvious reasons for the man’s consistent and persistent “single and recluse” status. If it wasn’t some hidden and incurable mental illness or physical defect, there wasn’t anything plainly dislikeable about the man. Except maybe for the blasé and obtuse overtones in his nature. But, really, all things considered? The way he saw it, it would be very hard for any woman to think that being married to this man was not striking upon a valley of goldmines.

“Here is a list of your duties. All of which are easy enough – you know, the usual. Supervise the kids’ home-schooling and make sure they’ve done all their homework before dinner, change the babies’ diapers, feed them, and attend to whatever additional needs they may have. The pets have individual caretakers but it is part of the head governess’ duty to make sure they are not neglected in any way. You have two paid day-offs in a week exclusive of holidays but during which, you are not allowed to leave the premises. During your free time, you are more than welcome—no, in fact, I insist—that you make use of the facilities. They are all available to you as you please, just as long as you do not get in the way of the other servants’ regular activities or the childrens’ studies while doing so.  As you may have already seen in a draft of the contract sent to you earlier, you’ll be compensated handsomely if you’re up to the task of being our head governess. Likewise, you will be compensated accordingly, should you choose or need to allot hours working beyond your assigned schedule. Now, if you feel that your decision to undertake this job is final, all you have to do is look through the finalized contract and sign it to formalize your agreement to all terms and conditions.”

Piccolo had already read it. It was sent to him by the agency weeks ago. And he had already made up his mind. He knew what possible risks he could be entering with the position because he did a lot of research. He knew that the Son Manor was notorious for never having had one head governess in the past who stayed longer than a quarter. No matter how fine the résumés of all the past candidates were, they had all either resigned with only dodgy excuses provided or– disappeared under mysterious circumstances. All his research yielded no satisfactory explanation for this. But he wasn’t about to pretend that he was there now for less than bizarre reasons either.

He picked up the pen and scanned the contents one more time to make sure it’s the same. He noticed an added clause at the bottom of the very last page marked: _*Optional extra light duties separate from this contract available upon request_.  _Automatically binds to a strict confidentiality agreement._

Mr Son noticed where his eyes lingered and chuckled.

“Ah. I was hoping you would notice that. If you’re interested in adding that extra bit to your list of regular duties as a governess, you’ll receive additional compensation for it, of course.”

Piccolo’s curiosity was piqued. He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of “extra light duties” it was that amounted to a fifty percent increase in wage. There was a catch, there had to be. A very weighty one. He could practically smell it.

Mr Son smirked in amusement at his future governess’ ambivalence. “I actually have another son with my first wife… My firstborn son… But he had an accident when he was little… and… he hasn’t been normal since…”

Piccolo’s lips tightened into a thin line. He direly needed the money. He figured,  _how hard could it be?_ Surely, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. “What exactly am I expected to do for him?” He wanted to be sure all the same.

“Nothing much. He’s usually strapped in bed and sedated, so he just needs to be fed, changed, and bathed at least once in two days… We usually leave him to an expert from the institute, but they haven’t been able to do much for my son… They haven’t been able to provide that ‘human touch’ that I think he really needs… Their ‘professional’ opinion was that my boy will remain an invalid strapped to that bed forever and that it would be better to free him from this world for good than condemn him to a life of suffering and misery, but I disagree, Mr Daimaoh… I’ve had my share of shortcomings as a parent, but I care deeply for my son. I believe there is hope… He’s been through a lot, but he was always a strong one, my Gohan. He will be turning fifteen this month…”

 _So his name is Gohan,_ Piccolo thought.

“You could engage in the extra responsibilities on a probation period, and if you don’t like it, you can simply revert to the original contract without a hitch.”

“I’ll do it.”

Piccolo did not know why he was suddenly possessed of an overwhelming desire to meet this boy, fearful as he may be of whatever challenges he could face along with it. He had a feeling that in spite of Mr Son’s pronouncement of briefing all potential employees of ‘everything they needed to know’ there was most likely something about this son of his that he took pains to hide, since that extra clause to do with “extra light duties” caring for this “Gohan” was not included in the copy of the final contract which the agency had sent him.

Still, as Mr Son himself had stated, there would be no harm in trying, and he could simply opt to permanently leave out the extra duties from his contract at any time during his “trial period” if he wished it. 

Mr Son wordlessly handed him another specific set of instructions in an expensive-looking custom-made folder this time, one fringed with extravagant gilded flowery patterns and the characters of the boy’s name in the middle, in personalized and very sophisticated strokes.

Piccolo skimmed its contents and wordlessly affixed his signature to the addendum in his contract. Mr Goku Son looked incredibly pleased by his decision, going by the bright sunny smile being flashed his way.

"Welcome to the Son Family Household, Piccolo-kun!" Mr Son said, giving him a firm handshake. "I look forward to you as our new head governess. I shall see you tomorrow then? Very well."

After which, Piccolo said his thanks and farewell, bowed politely and turned to leave.

"Oh… And one more thing."

It was more of the drop in the excessive warmth and cheeriness of the man’s voice—so sudden and noticeable—that jerked Piccolo to a halt. It was a tone so deeply low and flat-lined, as though the speaker was in a trance of some sort. He wheeled to make sure it was still Mr Son talking.

“Whatever happens—under any circumstances at all…”

It was.

And somehow, it made Piccolo’s blood chill and curdle in his veins. Mr Son suddenly seemed like another entirely different person.

“…Should you _not_ be tempted to free him from his bonds.”

Baffled as he was to do with this last minute cryptic warning, he knew that it was part of his job to follow whatever his employer’s terms were without needing to know why.

“That is all. I hope I am making myself clear with regards to that, Mr Daimaoh.”

“Crystal, Mr Son.”

“Good!” The man’s sunny demeanour was back like it had never left; the transition in itself almost as shocking as the transformation. “Then, I shall see you tomorrow then, Piccolo-kun! Please be here half an hour prior to our arrangement so that I may have ample time to properly introduce you to my boys and girls. Good-bye and have a jolly afternoon!”

Piccolo remained rooted to the spot at the threshold a considerable number of seconds even after the door was bolted in front of him. He was beginning to get an inkling that all the strange rumours about the oddities of Son Manor might not be just rumours, after all…

 

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Xenoverse/Super** /etc. belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (2017/08/03 - 2018/03/30)


End file.
